


A Second Chance at Life

by PlatonicSidekick



Series: Mcyters Power/ability Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ability au, Adventures, Angst with a Happy Ending, I am not a pedo, I promised someone his knees, I will also make art, Phil is going to be in character, There is no ships, but Im going to make him suffer the most, everyone besides Phil is just mentioned, kind of?, power au, they will be added and have their own little one shots, this will be a series, tommy and tubbo are happy friends, well besides fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSidekick/pseuds/PlatonicSidekick
Summary: Phil dies and maybe it might not be as bad as it should be.This is the beginning of my Power/ability AU! This will have all the characters listed in the other one-shots in the series. I am also making a new Tumblr for Art and comics that I'm going to be making for it! This mostly focuses on Phil, but it is just the beginning. I give thanks to the people on the discord that helped me!! I hope you enjoy it and come back for more! There will be no ships in this au, I just want wholesome friend stuff this time!Edited 10/7/20 (I didn't know how to Italicize, it is fixed)
Series: Mcyters Power/ability Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907980
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	A Second Chance at Life

In a flash, Phil was out of the cave and in a void, floating above what he hoped was solid ground.

“I see the Player you mean.”

_'What? Who is that? What happened? Where am I?'_

“Philza?”

_'Who said that? Why do they sound familiar? I'm so confused.'_

“It's a shame what happened, he did so well for such a long time.”

_'It's so dark, and those people are so loud, where even are they? I don't see anyone. Their voices are echoing so much I don't know where it's coming from. I just want to go home.'_

“We haven’t had a new world in a while, why don't we promote him? For all the entertainment he provided us.”

“Yes, let him help and watch over a new world, one full of life. Do you hear that Philza?”

All of a sudden the dark void like area was starting to fill with light. Two people stood above him, their figures towering over him. _'I've seen them before. They congratulated me when I slew the ender dragon.'_ In between them though, was something he hadn’t seen before. A cube-like shape floating above the ground. It had green areas, but most of it was blue, and it had little white wisps around it.

“This cube, Philza, is a world. You lived on one for 5 years, one of the longest there has been. But at your passing, the world disappeared. Without a person like yourself on it, worlds are nothing more than a husk, devoid of true life.”

 _'No, it can't be true.'_ “I died?”

“Yes, we give you our sincere grievances, it was a shock to us both. But do not worry, I believe you will like this world much better. Just look for yourself.”

Phil looked at the cube where they were pointing and stepped closer. All of a sudden, he heard laughing. There were these three boys, one was running from the others. The runner was wearing this strange mask, and he was much faster than the two chasing him. One of them had a white bandana pulling back his black hair. The other had huge glasses, or were they goggles, Phil couldn't tell. Another kid was far behind them, shaking his fist in the air as if to scold them. He was the color of the night sky, with a black and red hood. He seemed to stop yelling only when a boy with a blue beanie and shirt approached him.

The world moved a bit, and now instead of the five boys, he saw a little group. One was tall and had curly brown hair, barely tamed by the beanie he wore. He seemed to be the leader, as the others followed where he went. A blonde stood next to them, walking with confidence and talking loudly, dragging a shorter brown-haired boy beside him. That boy seemed calmer, but something told Phil that he wasn’t defenseless. On the other side of the leading boy, was a boy and a girl. The girl was much shorter than he was, and looked almost as sweet as the other kid, but same with him, he didn’t want to be on her bad side. Lastly, was a boy with ginger hair and the ears of a fox. He seemed sneaky and sly, likely to get into trouble.

As Phil was getting used to the rambunctious little group, the world changed again. This time, it was on this floating island. Although that alone should have grabbed his attention, another individual seemed to pull his eyes to them. A girl with long brown hair was getting something from a shopkeeper, what seemed to be beer, and used her beauty to get what was probably a better deal. What surprised Phil more, was as the girl walked away and turned the corner, her appearance shifted into a boy the same height. 'Fascinating'. But almost as if the world wanted to confuse him more, he then saw who the second beer was for.

He, Similar to the boy with the fox ears, was not completely human. But unlike him, there was no confusion on that fact. The boy he saw had the complexion of a pig, a snout and ears to boot. He wore the prettiest of crowns on his head and a scarlet robe that went a little longer than his hips. The most telling thing to what he did in his offtime, was the diamond sword beside him. It looked slightly dull from use but the glowing around it seemed to mend it in a way. He feared what the pig-like man could do, but he felt as though he had nothing to worry about. Hoping to find more details, or see more people, Phil was entranced with the cube, or the world. He could have kept looking at it forever had one of the beings not spoken.

“This is your world now, and as you did, each of these people can perish before their time is truly up. We wish to prevent good and powerful people as you've seen from disappearing so quickly, and that's why you will be sent to protect them.”

“What? Why me?” Phil asked. Although the world seemed cool and all of those people looked fun, he didn't know why he was the one to protect it. To protect them.

“You're perfect for the job Philza, as you now know what there is to lose. You know what it's like to die. To still have things to do. To want to go back home. If these people die, there will be nothing we or they can do about it. Their souls will be lost forever, and that is not a fate we wish for them to befall.”

“But what can I do? If they're so special, why can't they defend themselves?”

“They can Philza. They are beings gifted with an ability that can have limitless potential. But that causes arrogance. We shall give you your own ability and send you there. You will be able to fly and walk through walls, like a guardian angel of sorts.” they said. To be honest, that sounded amazing to Phil, but that's where he had another question to ask.

“What's the catch?”

“To protect these mortals to the fullest we will give you an ability that no one else possesses. You, Philza, will be able to come back to life. But this comes with a price. You must protect them with your lives, even if it means coming back only to die again. You are not your own person in this world. You are their only protector. You must keep them safe. In the event that you fail them, or even neglect them, you will be struck down, and sent to a place far worse than the afterlife.”

“So do as we said Philza. Now go, there is no time to waste.”

“Wait. Not ye-” and just like he came, Phil left in a flash, leaving the two beings alone again.

“Do you think he’ll succeed?”

“It's up to them and fate now. We can only hope they stay safe.”

“Yes, we can only hope.”


End file.
